<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Husband by MollyWeisser11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859170">A Good Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/pseuds/MollyWeisser11'>MollyWeisser11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Hermione, Community: sshg_promptfest, F/M, Insecurity, Parenthood, Weight Issues, chubby Hermione Granger, fat admiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/pseuds/MollyWeisser11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorced from Ron and remarried to Severus, Hermione is working full time. Severus is also working full time. They also have two children under the age of ten. Neither of them likes to cook, so they indulge rather frequently in take-away. Of course this has some… unsurprising effects. Hermione is insecure, and Severus dotes lovingly upon her — though not until after some miscommunication.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members, Stories featuring Feeding and weight gain and fat admiration kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts">LunaP999</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SSHG Promptfest on LJ. https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/128175.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="b-singlepost-bodywrapper"><p><br/>
<b>Title</b>: A Good Husband<br/>
<b>Type</b>: Fic<br/>
<b>Prompter</b>: <a href="http://lunap999.tumblr.com/"><b>LunaP999</b></a><br/>
<b>Creator</b>: <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/profile"></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/"><b>MollyWeisser11</b></a><br/>
<b>Rating</b>: NC-17<br/>
<b>(Highlight to View) Warning(s)</b>: Weight Issues; Self Conscious; Fat Admiration.<br/>
<b>(Highlight to View) Prompt</b>: Hermione has grown self conscious after she's put on a few stones. Snape decides to let her know he appreciates her body no matter what she looks like.<br/>
<b>Summary</b>: Divorced from Ron and remarried to Severus, Hermione is working full time. Severus is also working full time. They also have two children under the age of ten. Neither of them likes to cook, so they indulge rather frequently in take-away. Of course this has some… unsurprising effects. Hermione is insecure, and Severus dotes lovingly upon her — though not until after some miscommunication.</p><p><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p><p>A bumblebee buzzed its way out of the foxglove flower. A sparrow chirped with great passion and then leaped away into the underbrush. The sky was cloudy with gray, and the coming rainstorm threatened to wash with a cleansing deluge the old red bricks of the walkway and fence. And inside the forties-era townhouse, another tempest brewed within a teapot.</p><p>"My love, my heart, my valentine." Hermione stood frowning at her reflection.</p><p>The blazer from the back of her closet looked uncomfortable on her, specifically in the middle region of her body. The expression on her face was one that spoke of overwhelming frustration, possibly of the kind that might lead to tears if she wasn't careful.</p><p>Severus, engrossed in his brewing process, just grunted and shook his head in a gentle signal that he was not predisposed to paying her attention. He was counting in a whisper, stirring in a rhythmic fashion not unlike an orchestral conductor's motions.</p><p>Normally, it was fascinating to watch him in his concentration. But right now, she needed him to pay attention. Her head was spinning and full of questions, and only<em> he </em>could set her to rights. So she approached him from behind and touched his shoulder in warning, then pressed herself against him. She felt her breasts straddle his lower spine, and in response, beneath the fabric of his trousers, she felt his buttocks tense.</p><p>"Wait." The word was frigid and irritated, but he knew better than to ignore her when she got needy like this. He lived to serve, and she merely needed to say the word and he'd drop everything for her.</p><p>While she hated the power she wielded over him — an issue they should bring to their couple's therapist, honestly — in moments like this, it came in useful.</p><p>Finally, after the procedure, he paused his brew in stasis with a few practiced flicks, and he turned round on her. The crossness faded from his eyes as he saw the plaintive insecurity in hers.</p><p>"Our takeaway habit has to stop," she explained, gesturing to her body.</p><p>He looked her over, and outright snorted at the proposition.</p><p>"And which of us, exactly, do you propose become the family chef?"</p><p>She glared, and he stuck his tongue in his cheek with some amusement, but otherwise neither budged.</p><p>"I thought… as much," Severus enunciated slowly, beginning a circle around her. "You know rather well how obsessive I become in the kitchen. And I know how much you hate cooking."</p><p>"<em>Obsessive</em> is one way to describe it," Hermione chuckled, and groused, "I'd rather work your job, and mine, than be responsible for the cooking."</p><p>"Leaving me to mind the children, of course," Severus responded with an eye roll, "thus securing my fate as a future patient of St. Mungo's Incurable Insanity ward."</p><p>"You're much better with them than you give yourself credit for," Hermione responded, shaking her head, "but no matter. The point remains, you or I have to start cooking, lest I end up so large I can't leave the house without shocking poor old Mrs. Whiskle across the way."</p><p>"Oh, we can't offend Mrs. Whiskle, at all costs." Severus' catty response did nothing to appease his wife, however, and he sighed in silent resolve. "So, despite take-away solving our obvious dilemma neatly, for years… you think we should revise the model by which we currently live our lives, and render one of the two of us miserable, by decreeing the end of take-away. All this, on the grounds that you've outgrown a jacket. How is that logical?"</p><p>The helpless gesture Hermione gave him did not remove the skepticism and judgment from his face.</p><p>"If you're that distraught about outgrowing a jacket," Severus murmured, rolling his eyes, "just use a fabric extension spell. Surely you know one."</p><p>Hermione's eyes narrowed.</p><p>Reading her silence as an admission of guilt — though to be honest, it <em>was</em> a fair assumption that the world's greatest know-it-all <em>didn't</em> want to admit not knowing a common mending charm — Severus went on, "If that doesn't do, then just buy another one. What's the point of having us both work if we can't replace essentials?"</p><p>This left Hermione feeling completely invalidated, and she pulled the blazer off her and threw it upon his desk chair. "But you see, darling," Hermione tried to get him to see her point of view. "It isn't about the jacket. I don't bloody well care if Rose spits up on my lapels most of the time, unless I'm going into court. I don't fuss if I sit on Hugo's finger-paints and I bring his tiny hands on my behind to the office. You wouldn't have married me if I was the sort of girl that made a great to-do over these things."</p><p>Feeling particularly vulnerable at that moment to wayward finger-paintings, Severus gingerly removed the jacket from the chair and gestured for her to sit down. He then leaned against the edge of his desk and put his finger thoughtfully below his chin.</p><p>"That is true," he acknowledged, seeing and hating where the conversation was going. She could tell because he wasn't making eye contact with her.</p><p>Thus, he wasn't going to make it easy for her. Not that this was in any way unusual for him — it was a habit she found annoying but at least predictable. He always liked her to forge ahead first into these kinds of talks about <em>feelings</em> and the like. It wasn't his native territory, and he deferred to her more sophisticated knowledge on the topic.</p><p>Not like it was <em>any</em> easier for her!</p><p>"So what," Hermione asked, deciding to try and engage his considerable intellect on the matter, "would you <em>imagine</em> my concern <em>might</em> be, Severus? Aside from clothing?"</p><p>He didn't look at her, but instead stared listlessly out the window. Hermione's eyes followed; it was starting to rain, and the pitter-pat of drops was strangely soothing despite the conversation's challenging turn.</p><p>"Clearly," he spat with distaste, "you imagine that your body's changes are unflattering. And as such, you wish to avoid more robust fare in favor of more <em>healthful</em> consumption."</p><p>The sneer was obvious in his emphasis of <em>healthful</em>. She had been fretting not too long ago about his food choices and cholesterol after his last routine healer's visit. She'd been trying to make him eat <em>bran</em> and <em>barley water</em> of all things, which were decidedly <em>not</em> suitable to his tastes.</p><p>This was her turn to roll her eyes. "Are you truly that dense, Snape? You must know how limiting it is to be a fat woman in this day and age. Much less a fat <em>witch</em>."</p><p>"Who said you were <em>fat?</em>" her husband demanded, frowning and gazing at her steadily. "Good gods, woman. You're perhaps a bit soft, but aren't we both?"</p><p>Seeing the way she was starting to turn red, Severus added solicitously, "And you are decidedly <em>more</em> beautiful than ever."</p><p>"Hmph. Let's see exactly how <em>beautiful</em> I am, then," Hermione snarked, feeling a heat in her chest as her husband revealed a particularly tone-deaf spot of his psyche. With a huff, she tramped out of his lab — which was situated in a small room off their bedroom — and into the master bath. Severus followed, sheepish but pretending not to be.</p><p>The house was originally her grandparents', and it was built in the late 40s. It had the strange contraption of a pull-down scale that was installed in the wall, and as it was 'out of sight out of mind,' the thing was rarely used. But it was still reliable despite its vintage state. Hermione bent over and yanked it out without ceremony, and stepped upon it. Her eyes shot up as she registered the number.</p><p>"That can't be," she murmured, her eyes beginning to fill despite the entreaties of her more sensible side. With a sigh, she disembarked and tried to remember a spell from her dormitory days, one that Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil used to play with in front of the mirror.</p><p>In a moment, she issued the charm, and the severe-looking fashion witch who came out of her wand told her a number that confirmed the old Muggle device's reading.</p><p>It had been a long time since Hermione bothered to care about her weight. Thinking back, the last time she'd even been weighed was either before or after giving birth to Rose a few years ago.</p><p>The result of these findings was all too shocking, even for someone as sensible as Hermione Jean Granger. She sat down upon the closed toilet lid and stared at the ground, losing herself to her thoughts. Mostly self-impugning, of course, but also despairing.</p><p>She was almost surprised when she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her to standing.</p><p>"Are you <em>quite</em> finished?" Severus asked, his snippy tone undercut by the tender way he embraced her.</p><p>"How did I let myself get to this point?" That was the overwhelming question in her mind.</p><p>"You birthed two Weasley children," Snape murmured, swaying them gently from side to side. "It's not your fault some of that stuck around."</p><p>"And then some," Hermione groaned, feeling oddly irritated at her husband's complacence. It was all very well for a man to tell a woman he loved her no matter what she looked like — but when push came to shove, she knew that every man had his limit.</p><p>How many more stones of wiggle room did she have until he was repulsed by her?</p><p>Was he just being a consummate Slytherin and hiding his disgust for her now?</p><p>Would she find out about his disinterest through infidelity, same as Ronald?</p><p>Her mind began to replay the events of her tortured divorce from Ron, and how buffeted her heart had been by the proceedings. She had a feeling that losing Severus like that would be the final nail in the coffin of her willingness to trust men.</p><p>She tried to allow herself to wind down her overactive mind, to focus on the present experience of being in his arms. Truth be told, he was right — he'd also softened up a bit. It wasn't always obvious, with the constant outfit of slimming black, but in this moment she couldn't escape the sense of his body no longer being the bones and sinew it had been at the beginning of their relationship.</p><p>It suited him, to have a bit more meat on his bones; that was for certain. She adored the feel of his more filled-in body, and so she tried to relax into his calming presence.</p><p>Particularly as he rumbled, "I think that your <em>and then some</em> is very fetching, nonetheless."</p><p>She chuckled at this, disbelieving but not willing to voice it. There was no point. Every man had his limit.</p><p>"In fact," Sevuers went on, his voice like thunder, "I find myself <em>noticing</em> you more now, my dear. In particular," he continued, the tiniest hint of a blush rising up his cheeks, "your… most <em>comely</em> aspects are more prominent than ever."</p><p>Illustrating his point, one hand wandered possessively to grasp her left bosom. The importance of said gesture did strike her as significant, and it did feel somewhat reassuring to have him observe this. Not all the weight went straight to her waist.</p><p>"But, this is immaterial," Severus continued on, noticing her silence and sensing the need for her to fill the space with his own words. "Your appearance has very little impact on how much… I care for you."</p><p>As usual, he struggled with the word 'love,' but that was normal for him. He didn't have a strong track record with love, he'd explained a long time ago. He felt timid being vulnerable.</p><p>As did she, rather.</p><p>"But not all of the 'and then some' goes to the comeliest places," Hermione groaned, hating her Gryffindor bravery for pushing her further into the conversation. As usual, she couldn't wait to <em>know </em>more about her emotion-shy husband and how his inner mind ticked.</p><p>In response to this comment, his hand began to sweep down her torso to the place where her hips and middle met. There, his long fingers began to gently prod and gather up her flesh, massaging just where she knew telltale stretch marks hid beneath her jumper.</p><p>"Who says <em>that?</em>" he murmured with a voice so thick and spicy it was as seductive as a Christmas pudding. "Certainly not I."</p><p>Then, shaking himself back to the present moment, he whispered, "Come." The significance was not lost on her, and she followed him back to their bedroom.</p><p>It was a fresh, spring-filled space full of lilac blossoms in blue and white china vases. The walls were light teal and the curtains a natural linen. The window was ajar, and she heard the tinkling of wind chimes in the garden below them.</p><p>There in the king-sized bed, he pulled her beneath the covers, kissing and caressing her with every emotion infused into his touches. Severus could be so sensitive and doting, and it always reassured her when he gathered his resources and gave every ounce of his attention to her.</p><p>Attention he seemed to have always given her, ever since the day she'd come back for him in the Shrieking Shack and gotten him the appropriate medical attention necessary to save his life.</p><p>"Your heart is mine," Severus rumbled between soft, earnest kisses up and down her neck and jawline. "Your soul is mine. And also, your body is mine. Don't you <em>dare</em> malign my property, woman. You are absolutely bloody <em>perfect</em> in my eyes and always will be. Thin or fat, in sickness or in health."</p><p>Hermione listened with breath that threatened to become lost on the way out of her body. The magic of his words began to take hold of her, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and allow the sensations of his ravishment to flood her perceptions. She felt her body opening below the beltline, and she began to squirm with the effort of waiting for his touch.</p><p>"You are so tempting," she permitted herself as he sat up to survey her proudly, with a roving eye that seemed to undress her body in his mind. "I can't help but wish you would stop the flirtation."</p><p>"What," Severus asked with his classic smirk, "would you prefer I let you lay here unattended, and only reluctantly service your needs?"</p><p>"Of course not," Hermione begged, giggling at his expression. He was in a good humor now, and she knew it was because he treasured their time together like this. It was rather less than they both desired, for the moment — but there was plenty to be done in the short time they had. "Please, do with your property what you like."</p><p>"And so I shall," he mused, and pressed a subtle, orgasm-inducing kiss right upon her lips.</p><p>As his kisses were wont to do, it made her feel simultaneously woozy and like everything was right in the world. And when he looked at her afterward, there was a feeling that filled her heart like a hot air balloon of excitement and gratitude and happiness.</p><p>He loved her, no matter her faults, self perceived or otherwise. There was joy in that knowledge, and thankfulness. Life was far better now than it had been without him and his warmth, which he secretly ignited just for her.</p><p>"Severus?" she asked, as his fingers sank below her waist and began to tango with her sex.</p><p>"<em>Mhm?</em>"</p><p>Her own happiness, so sudden and strong, was threatening to spill all over everything. He wouldn't like that, of course, being punctiliously tidy in all things. So better to keep her bubbling giddiness out of his face, lest she stress him out too much with her enthusiasm.</p><p>But she couldn't pretend that it didn't completely exist. It wasn't in her nature to keep her cards close to her chest.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered, right as she felt his fingers dive deep into her darkest place. "You are my heart and soul."</p><p>"And you are mine," he echoed with the plain sincerity that, on another man, in another context, might have seemed disingenuous. But on Severus, with that low and dark rumble, the pained look in his eyes as he permitted himself the confession, and the slight upward bow of his lip as he caught her eye? It was definitely real.</p><p>"I know," Hermione acknowledged, relishing with satisfaction the way he nestled his nose into her hair.</p><p>Without a reply, Severus increased the speed of his fingers. Dextrous and nimble, they moved in and out with a perfect sense of natural rhythm, honed and perfected both of years of being an expert potioneer and expert husband to Hermione.</p><p>"You're so <em>wet</em>," he hissed appreciatively, and he removed himself further down the bed to better attend her needs. He rested one hand on the side of her stomach to stabilize himself; it seemed innocent enough until she realized with every new thrust he made inside her, the kinetic energy transferred to make her prostrate belly wobble. "Hm," Severus added, his efforts at pleasuring her becoming more vigorous, "you seem surprisingly slick… for a woman who has been speaking of nothing but her hatred for her body."</p><p>"I don't <em>hate</em> my body," Hermione argued, though her protest was undercut in tone by a low moan.</p><p>"Oh, perhaps not," Severus idly mused, arching an eyebrow with amusement, "or perhaps instead… you have a particular fondness for this sort of…<em>humiliation</em> regarding your body. Mightn't that be possible?"</p><p>"Certainly <em>not!</em>" Hermione insisted immediately, glaring but also feeling a blush tingle upon her cheeks. "I'm embarrassed, but I certainly don't <em>enjoy</em> the humiliation."</p><p>"I see," Severus drawled, a lopsided grin emerging on his face as Hermione's body tensed and clenched around his fingers. "So you won't find it <em>remotely</em> arousing for me to be curious about <em>exactly</em> how much…<em>larger</em> you've gotten."</p><p>The italicisation was heavy in his voice, underpinning serious and deadly thrusts, and Hermione <em>writhed.</em> Every time she and Severus enjoyed each other like this, she was newly surprised by the meticulous, efficacious way that he brought her to pleasure. It didn't require much effort on his part at all, it seemed — and his slow smile promised her he would be willing to provide whatever she needed to obtain satisfaction from their encounter.</p><p>"Not whatsoever," Hermione answered, though her denial felt a bit untruthful as she said it. Perhaps there was something to this idea of his after all… for some reason, she was craving raspberry jaffa cakes, and it wasn't altogether <em>just</em> hunger poking at her stomach.</p><p>"Hm." He didn't say anything else, just continued to stare at her, with those calm dark eyes of his roving all across her body like a hungry wolf surveying a pheasant-house.</p><p>The fastidious attention he paid to detail also showed in the way he twisted into her pelvic motion, leading her to softly moan his name in appreciation.</p><p>"Sev," she begged, her body and mind unraveling together at once. "Tell me how <em>hungry</em> you are for me."</p><p>"I feel as if I haven't indulged in you for <em>weeks,</em>" he breathed urgently, as if he'd been waiting for the opportunity to confess. "The children keep coming in the way. With Hugo's being ill and Rose's night terrors…"</p><p>"Shh," Hermione insisted, rolling her eyes at Severus bringing the <em>children</em> into the conversation at such an inopportune moment. "Just focus on me, darling."</p><p>"Of course." Chastened, Severus recalibrated his mind for a moment and ran a couple careful, delicate fingers across the circumference of her middle. "I love the way you are becoming more succulent and decadent in your maturity." He sighed, staring at Hermione with undisguised admiration. "Your bosoms are losing the fight with all of your buttoned blouses, my dear, and I'm frightened of having to mend them."</p><p>"Why frightened?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow and losing her momentum slightly.</p><p>The fact he was joking emerged in his eyes before he could deliver his response, and she batted at his forearm.</p><p>"What if you lose one of the set?" Severus asked, with the lilt of his voice that indicated he was being facetious.</p><p>"Stop," Hermione chuckled, a smile blooming across her face.</p><p>"That's my girl." Severus murmured, taking her cheek between his thumb and forefinger and pinching gently. "You're much less frustrated now."</p><p>"In <em>some</em> ways!" So saying, Hermione rocked her hips gently and clenched her muscles tight around the fingers he kept inside her; they had stilled but settled comfortably against the vaginal wall, and she needed to ignite them back into motion.</p><p>"You don't say?"</p><p>The prompt was more than sufficient for her purposes, and his suddenly-spirited motions made her lose touch with reality in less than a second.</p><p>"Oh Sev—oh, my beautiful—<em>yes</em>."</p><p>"<em>Yes,</em> my darling."</p><p>His efforts were swift and sure, and before she knew it, he was tugging at his own trousers with one hand while pounding into her with the other.</p><p>"Please, <em>please</em> darling," she begged. To her great relief, the transition between appendages didn't require too much time — Severus was rather well practiced at this procedure at this point in their marriage.</p><p>Then the sword slid into the sheath, and Hermione melted against the sensation of his warm scrotum pressing hard against her, sweaty and bearing a critical witness to <em>exactly</em> how much he wanted her this moment.</p><p>A nearly-painful surge of pleasure sent her nearly into tears, and then all she could think about was her desire and Severus' deliciously engorged cock as it shattered her reality again and again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>………………..</p></div><br/>They opened the windows to look out after the storm and smell the fresh rain-purified air, once it was no longer possible to continue generating pleasure as they desired.<p>"You fill every need I ever had for a partner," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes and nestling deeper into the crook of her arm. "Including parts I never knew I needed."</p><p>"That's beautiful," Severus responded in a low rumble. Rather than adding anything to the sentiment aloud, he kissed the top of her head in a tender, warm way that made her feel deeply cared about and loved.</p><p>They remained in gentle repose for several minutes, listening to each other breathe.</p><p>"So," Hermione asked, knowing the inquiry might not be strictly necessary, but also unable to stop herself from asking, "you <em>do</em> still find me attractive. Despite it all."</p><p>He chuckled and offered her another kiss, and squeezed her tightly to him.</p><p>"Always, my darling," he murmured, and one hand ran down her ribcage to rest right at her squishy waist. "You have lightened my heart considerably, and that has no relationship to the mass of your body."</p><p>The two of them proceeded to drift off then, comfortable in the knowledge that their happiness was not as tethered to the material world as many people's.</p><p>And Hermione noticed with a thrill of nervous excitement the way that Severus' hand protectively rested on her stomach, gently rubbing little circles upon it with his thumb.</p><p>She had a good husband, it seemed.<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a><br/>
</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>